Shikon no Tama High
by 13lackangel
Summary: Kagome has just begun high school and has capured the attention of the schools most renound playboy, Inuyasha. When she rejects him, he begins to make her life hell thinking she'll give in. Will it cause more harm than good? Or will she give in?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters.

"Students a new pupil shall be arriving shortly, I expect you to be considerate and welcoming as it's scary for anyone to attend a new school." Mr Halstead announced sternly. "We all know what happened to Hojo…" 'That poor boy I wonder if he's still at Shinto Mental Asylum…'

Inuyasha 'kehed' "You wouldn't be sayin' that if he groped you, that fucking sick bastard." he bellowed, still shuddering at the memory.

"Moving on…" the teacher droned. "_She_ transferred from Midoriko High which is located in Japan. Please welcome Kagome Higurashi."

Opening the classroom door, a timid girl emerged with a light blush sweeping her cheeks. She wore a short, pleated, red and black skirt and a gray, tight fitting top with 'I'm a princess' in silver writing accompanied with gold crowns for the dot on the i's. Knee-high black platform boots completed her outfit.

"You're seat is next to Sango" Mr Halstead smiled warmly towards the new girl and politely asked Sango to raise her hand.

Smiling back, Kagome strolled over to her seat, her raven locks cascading down her back. The class was in awe, Kagome was beautiful, such grace, poise and integrity. Absolutely stunning, a few boys even sported a boner, Inuyasha being one of them panted slightly, she defiantly was gunna be his.

'What the fuck is wrong with me, a girl has never got me hard from just walking into a room. Stupid wench' he glared accusingly at the innocent girl, conveniently sitting in front of him. 'Bitch' his eyes glowing red slightly.

A pain to his arm snapped him out of his heated gaze. "Fuck man chill, don't want you going demon on me." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha growled slightly, he hunched over his books and sulked until the class ended silently vowing that Kagome would be his.

--

Kagome looked at her schedule nervously 'Crap, where hell is SL-27?' Biting her lip, she searched for any familiar face. Sighing in relieve when she spotted Sango talking to a silver-haired hanyou and a raven-haired monk, jogging over towards her classmates, Kagome tapped Sango on the back.

Kagome bowed slightly when Sango faced her. "Gomen Sango-chan but could you tell me where SL-27 is?"

Sango smiled at the young girl "Inuyasha will take you there, Kags. He's going there now."

"Keh, I ain't gunna be seen with some new girl, I've got a reputation to protect." Inuyasha remarked gruffly. Turning towards Inuyasha, Sango glared with so much intensity that the young hanyou should have melted instantly.

"Ano… I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation Sango-chan. Gomen Inuyasha this new girl will not bother you or your reputation again." A timid voice spoke, tinted with fury towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha grunted. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her to what she hoped was her next lesson. "I didn't mean you upset you by the way. I'm just not good with socialising with girls." A blush tinting his cheeks, he let go of her arm when they arrived to the science lab (that's what SL stands for)

He moved away from Kagome walking over to his friends greeting him with high-five and handshakes. Feeling alien in the classroom, everyone had their own little social groups and she was just the 'new girl.' Sighing to herself she sat down by herself hoping the day would end.

Mrs. Fisher slammed open the door, her shrill voice drowning out the teenagers discussions, "SIT YOU'RE SCRAWNY ASSES DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

The students sit down reluctantly in silence and a few grumbles were heard but they were quickly silenced by the teachers glare.

"Hmm… it seems we have a new student in our mitts." She cackled, the entire class turned towards the frightened Kagome. "Let's see how much she knows, what is the definition of osmosis?"

"Osmosis is the movement of a high water potential to a low water potential through a selectively permeable membrane."

"Correct…What does DNA stand for?" The teacher questioned.

"DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic acid." Kagome started to get nervous as the teacher gave her a sinister smile.

"Yes…What is the reason that a freshwater aquarium would be a dangerous habitat for saltwater fish?"

"Ano… The cells of the saltwater fish would gain too much water." Mrs Fisher growled and slammed her fist on to Kagome's desk. Making Kagome and the entire class jump in fright.

"Impressive Ms Higurashi." With a 'humph' the teacher turned around and wrote 5 lines of chemical formulas on the board. "It seems class Higurashi has given you a break. Write down whether these formulas are covalent or ionic."

Without a sigh the students began to write down the work and solve it. A quiet knock broke through the concentrated silence; Mrs Fisher opened the door to reveal a little girl, her face streaked with tears.

"Is Rin's sissy here?" The baby girl sniffed, wiping the tears from her face with a paw from the toy puppy she was clutching on to. Kagome whipped her head towards the girl, walking hurriedly towards her. When the little girl saw her big 'sissy', she ran and attached herself to Kagome's boot sobbing into it softly.

"Rin-chan…" The older girl whimpered hating to see her little sister upset. Rin released Kagome's shoe, holding her puppy tighter, Rin looked up at her sister.

"You left us, you didn't say goodbye sissy… you left." Rin whimpered as fresh tears gathered into her large, brown eyes. "You said you stay you promised…you promised."

Kagome sat down on the floor, sliding off her leather boots and hugged her sister settling the infant down onto her lap. "Hush Rin-chan, it's okay. I told you I had to go to school today."

"Skool?" Rin questioned, looking at the students staring at her, she growled. "Sissy these people are smelly." Wrinkling her nose for affect.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome voiced in warning "Don't be rude."

"But they do and their aura's are weird." Crossing her arms and pouting.

A dark blush was brought to Kagome face (When Rin said that the students aura's were weird she was correct because they've had sex their aura is not pure.)

"Whether you want it or not little girl Ms Higurashi is at school and I am appalled at the way you have disrespected my authority by barging in and disrupting my class furthermore-."

"Listen bitch." Kagome interrupted. "Don't ever speak to my sister like that or I will purify you're ass." Her eyes were becoming red with fury, her miko powers crackling against the teacher aura, destroying and telling it to back off. "Understand?"

"Hai, miko-sama."

"Good. Rin let's get you some ice-cream." Getting up, her sister still in her arms, Kagome put on her boots and strolled out of the classroom.

Inuyasha grinned, she was defiantly going to be his, jumping up he followed her out of the classroom.

"Hey Kags." He bellowed. The raven-hair girls both turned. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure." She replied, after all who could resist to puppy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed, dropping her keys into the badly-shaped clay bowl made by Rin for Kagome's sixteenth birthday. Rin was sleeping peacefully in her arms after tucking her into bed; Kagome flopped on the couch, exhausted. Ice cream turned into the mall followed later by the cinema to watch 'Enchanted.'

Now alone she was at a loss of what to do, although living alone is every teenager's dream, to Kagome it was lonely, hard and a chunk of her pay check. However, it was the only opinion, her father died when she was ten and her mother… ugh she was not a parent, well not to her at least. Her mother was an alcoholic, an evil drunken bitch who inflicted mental and psychical anguish on Kagome, cutting, slapping and abusing her along with blaming her for her dad's death. This had become a daily routine for Kagome but when her mother slapped Rin, Kagome's sisterly instincts kicked in. She grabbed Rin, drew all her money from her bank account and inheritance, and ran. Moving to New York and renting an apartment from a sweet elderly couple, Kaede and_Myoga._ On weekends she worked as a maid in the Taisho residence however she was yet to see who the Taisho's were but the pay was amazing so she wasn't too fussed.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain silver-haired boy, creasing her brow she wondered if she'd ever figure him out. One moment he was being a complete ass, the next he was buying ice-cream for her and Rin-chan. Shaking her head, she diminished those thoughts and strolled into her bedroom. A cosy smile crossed her lips when her bed came into view, switching to her pyjamas and snuggling into the bed for a well deserved sleep.

Kagome awoke to a persistent poke to her left side, at first she tried to ignore the irritating feeling by cuddling up to her pillow willing the seductive allure of sleep to grasp her hazy mind once again. But when the poking continued she felt for it and pulled the source towards her.

A squeal erupted from the being, along with giggling as Kagome tortured it with a series of tickles and wet kisses. Finally cracking one eye open, her eyes met a familiar site of a young girl with shining ebony locks and round honeydew eyes radiating love and admiration towards her. A warm smile met its way to Kagome lips as she looked upon her young sister. Seeing her little sister so happy and radiating of child-like wonder, Kagome knew that the hunk out of pay check was worth it just to see her sibling like she is now. She was worth far more than money.

A grumbling stomach snapped Kagome from her musing to see a sheepish Rin with blushing cheeks looking away.

"Want breakfast Rin-chan?" the older sister smirked.

"Yes please sissy!"

Throwing the bed sheets away from her body, Kagome walked to the door and grabbed her robe. Putting on the cream silk fabric, she turned to her little sister.

"Wanna help?" A blur of red and black rushed past Kagome, along with an eager voice of Rin telling her to hurry up. Rolling her eyes the eldest of the two set off to the kitchen where an impatient child awaited her arrival.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Walking up the school steps, Kagome sighed. She just dropped Rin of at day-care, apologising about Rin running out the day before. The older girl had to literally pry Rin off her so she could go to school. Seeing Rin's face pressed against the window, her sad eyes pleading with her to come back and take her home almost tore her apart, bringing tears to her eyes. It made her wonder if she should just stay home with Rin as her job was only on weekends, the only reason Kagome goes to school is for Rin, to provide her the thing her mother never allowed Kagome to have. She wanted Rin to have all things she wanted for Christmas, to have toys and to show Rin how much she loved her. Rin also needs education so she can have all the opportunities possible for a long, happy life.

But is that what Rin wants?

The bellow of her name startled Kagome out of her musings. Sango was running towards her, Miroku trailing behind watching Sango's swaying ass as she ran. Kagome beamed and walked towards them.

"Sango-chan, how are you?" Kagome asked still glowing.

"So… I heard you left school early with a certain hanyou" She replied, a sly smile finding its way to her lips.

The now tomato red girl, sputtered and stuttered, making Sango's mischievous smile broaden.

"Nothing happened!" She yelled, causing other student to look at her questionably. "Well it didn't…" The miko muttered.

"Then why so red, Kags?" Miroku grinned, joining in Sango's banter. Kagome backed up, their smile making her nervous. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then began to laugh. The girl they were laughing at began to slowly get more embarrassed, glaring at the two. Sensing her anger they found it more hilarious by the second.

"Listen you two, I don't know what you're insinuating but…"

"Hey babe..." Two arms found their way around her waist, silver hair brushing against her neck. Inuyasha crushed down his hilarity at the situation, he had just about to drag Kagome to another lesson when Sango beat him to the punch. He watched quietly while his friends humiliated poor Kagome, and he couldn't be more amused. The way her face reddened, her brow furrowing and her bottom lip pouting. _'She soo fucking cute! Wait wtf?! I mean hot yea hot. Fuck it she's both.' _He realised last night he wanted to be with the fiery miko, he didn't love or anything crazy. But she was so attractive, sweet and loving, and it helped that she was fit as fuck as well. He had to admit he loved having her in his arms.

"Inu..yasha." A shocked muttered. "What.. um.." Clearing her suddenly dry throat she tried again. "What are you doing?"


End file.
